Un osito de peluche de Taiwan
by LoNeR-YuFFiE
Summary: [OneShoot SasuxSaku SongFic] Todo es tan traquilo que el silencio anuncia el ruido de la calma que antecede al huracán...


Seeeeeeeh! P La rompe bolas de Sakura de nuevo! (Ya los trato a todos ustedes como mis Sasukes XD)

Bueno¿qué puedo decir de este fic?

A la gente que no escuchó la canción, seguro el título les suena muy chistoso P… Pero no, es una canción de los Autenticos Decadentes (Argentina! Argentina! Saku saca banderitas de Argentina e inner Sakura saca una banderita no-me-pregunten-cómo que dice "Idiota")

Escuché la canción antes de conocer Naruto, pero mi hermoso Winamp no sé PORQUE siempre pone la canción justa para el momento JUSTO ¬¬ (Cuando me le delcaré al chico que me gusta –grave error, por cierto- sonó de repente "Eyes on me" canción del Final Fantasy… Si no la conocen, la letra está en mi otro fic, "Los árboles mueren de pie" XD… Aprovecho y hago propaganda vio! P)

Leyendo por 4ta vez "Real" (Fic de Kire, EXCELENTE ) sonó de repente "Un osito de peluche de Taiwan"… Y en mí mente dije "SONG FIC"

Y acá está No soy de hacer songfics porque siempre me salen mal, pero no me pude resistir… Ojalá les guste!

Dedicado a Inocerda, que aunque nos caguemos a puteadas todos los días yo la quiero a la cerdita D y a Jaide porque es groxxxa! o

Besos besos besos!

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

_**Un osito de peluche de Taiwan**_

_ Por Sakura Haruno_

_ Canción por Los Autenticos Decadentes_

_------------------_

**Dentro de tus ojos veo un lago**

**donde un hada se desnuda**

**para que la adore el sol.**

**La melancolía de la tarde**

**me ha ganado el corazón,**

**y se nubla de dudas…**

Fría tarde. Fría. Así me gusta a mí… Me siento y te veo. Te veo allí, y mi mente se llena de dudas, de preguntas… ¿Por qué te viniste a enamorar de mí?... Esto no va a quedar así. No me vas a amar por siempre. No me vas a esperar tanto tiempo. Algún día vas a estallar. Algún día vas a odiarme… ¿O no?

**Son esos momentos**

**en que uno se pone a reflexionar**

**y alumbra una tormenta…**

**Todo es tan tranquilo**

**que el silencio anuncia el ruido**

**de la calma que antecede al huracán.**

En este momento de la tarde me gusta sentarme solo: SO-LO. Conmigo. Sin nadie más, y así dedico tiempo a pensar y a ordenar mis pensamientos.

Estoy seguro que no me vas a amar siempre. Un huracán de sentimientos en vos algún día va a estallar. No entendés. Nunca vas a hacerlo. Cuando te veo así, tan calma, tan sumisa ante mí, tan enamorada, veo lo mucho que me vas a odiar en un futuro…

Debes estar cansada, cansada de que te trate mal, que no vea todas las cosas que haces por mí: Las veo, pero mi corazón no va a abrirse, porque… ¡No te amo!... Entonces trato de no recordarlas… ¿Te quiero?... No, imposible…

**De repente no puedo respirar,**

**necesito un poco de libertad,**

**que te alejes por un tiempo de mi lado,**

**que me dejes en paz.**

**Siempre fue mi manera de ser,**

**no me trates de comprender,**

**no hay nada que se pueda hacer,**

**soy un poco paranoico lo siento.**

Te estas acercando… Me estas abrazando y recordándome lo mucho que me quieres. A veces me asfixias. ¿A veces? SIEMPRE. No me dejas estar un segundo a solas con el silencio.

Ves mi cara y me preguntas por qué me molesta estar contigo. No sé qué responderte. Te digo lo primero que se me ocurre. "Sabes que siempre fui así, no me trates de comprender". Me levanté y me fui… No quiero verte. No quiero verte llorar… Escucho tus sollozos. Pero nada me va a detener.

**Al ratito ya te empiezo a extrañar**

**me preocupa que te pueda perder,**

**necesito que te acerques a mi,**

**para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo.**

Estoy en mi casa. Me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de no haberte abrazado y haberte dicho todo lo que siento por vos. ¡Sí te amo!...Pero me entero... Cuando tu corazón ya está roto…Aunque sé que sucederá: Volverás a abrazarme y a decirme lo mucho que me quieres. Y yo te volveré a rechazar. Y todas las noches lloraré por ti… Pero te necesito, necesito que rompas ese hielo que hay en mi corazón… Te necesito…

**_Un osito de peluche de Taiwán,_**

**_una cáscara de nuez en el Mar,_**

**_Suavecito como alfombra de piel,_**

**_Delicioso como el dulce de leche._**

****

**Dentro de mi lecho,**

**duerme un ángel que suspira boquiabierto**

**entre nubes de algodón.**

**Junto con la luz de la mañana,**

**se despierta la razón**

**y amanece la duda.**

Me despierto… Es la mañana. Me miro al espejo. Veo al mismo idiota de siempre… Pero este idiota ahora tiene los ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Llorar por ella, es ilógico. Me ama más que nada, pero igual lloro. Porque puedo tenerla, pero a su vez mi mente no me deja….

**Son esos momentos**

**en que uno se pone a reflexionar**

**y alumbra una tormenta…**

**Todo es tan tranquilo**

**que el silencio anuncia el ruido**

**de la calma que antecede al huracán.**

Y vuelvo a sentarme en aquel banco. Te veo venir. Veo tu cara de enojo. Pero tienes mis mismos ojos: Tú también has llorado. Vienes dispuesta a golpearme. El odio se ve en tu cara, en tus enrojecidos ojos…

**De repente no puedo respirar,**

**necesito un poco de libertad,**

**que te alejes por un tiempo de mi lado,**

**que me dejes en paz.**

**Siempre fue mi manera de ser,**

**no me trates de comprender,**

**no hay nada que se pueda hacer,**

**soy un poco paranoico lo siento.**

De nuevo me levanto. Ya no tengo ganas ni de recordarte que no quiero estar contigo. Pero sí quiero… ¿Por qué no me puedo dar vuelta de una vez y decirte que te amo!...

Porque SOY ASÍ. Es mi manera de ser: Y si me va a querer, que me quiera por ser como soy…

**Al ratito ya te empiezo a extrañar**

**me preocupa que te pueda perder,**

**necesito que te acerques a mi,**

**para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo.**

Vuelvo a mi casa. Nadie me espera adentro. Recuerdo lo que pensé. "Que me quiera por ser como soy"… Olvidé que me quieres: olvidé que me amas aunque yo no esté contigo, aunque sea malo. Te extraño de nuevo. Vuelvo a llorar. Si alguien se enterara de esto… De que lloro todas las noches pensando en ti… En que no puedo vivir sin estar con vos. Si alguien me viera, nadie le creería…

_**Un osito de peluche de Taiwán,**_

_**una cáscara de nuez en el Mar,**_

_**suavecito como alfombra de piel,**_

_**delicioso como el dulce de leche.**_

Siento el ruido de la puerta abrirse, que se vaya, no quiero recibir a nadie…

Ahora, la que se abre es la de mi cuarto… Sigo llorando, no me importa nada ni nadie. Le pido por favor a la persona que entró que se vaya. Escucho tu voz… ¡Sí, sos vos!

Tus ojos se ven muy irritados… Como los míos. Me abrazas. Estás a punto de hablar, pero corto tus palabras con un beso: "No digas nada, si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio" pienso. Te sigo besando. Me respondes a todo. Te amo y tú a mí.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ToT Pero qué cursy P… hehe, no pensaba darle ese final, pero me salió así de repente.

Le corté la última parte a la canción porque se repiten estrofas… )

Comprendan que hice un par de cositas para que quedara con la canción… Ni yo terminé de entender eso de que él la ama pero cuando la tiene cerca no la puede ni ver Oó…

Pero dejémoslo ahí, dejé que saliera el Uchiha de mi corazón (!)…

Para los que no entendieron, es lo que Sasuke piensa cuando la ve a Sakura. Los pensamientos de Sasuuuuuuuu

Y es moooooooOOooOoOoi lemdo ¬¬… (Hablo de Sasuke, no del fic P)

La letra de la canción es hermodododododoza … La adoro!

Y los adoro a todos los que leen esto, desde ya muchas gracias

No soy de obligar a escribir reviews, me suena a que obligo a la gente a que me escriba que le gusta P… Así que no se preocupen, están en libre derecho de reviewiar (!) o de no reviewiar (!)

Si me dejan review, son aceptados: Agradecimientos, pedidos, burlas, quejas, insultos, virus, bombas atómicas y ántrax D!

Si quieren (Los que quieren dejenme review D) puedo escribir lo que siente Sakura por él pero con otra canción, pero avísenme viteh P… Con sólo uno que me lo diga, ya está, lo hago :)

Bueno, les estoy muy agradecida Sepan que los quiero con el alma, gracias por leerme, en serio, gracias gracias gracias gracias

Besos besos besos!

_Sakurita Haruno _


End file.
